


Бесконечный круг

by vera_est, Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: R — NC-17 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 10, Angst, Gen, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дину бы следовало убить Сэма. Так было бы правильно. Но он не мог.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бесконечный круг

— И что ты собираешься делать дальше? — насмешливо спросил Кроули, отсалютовав стаканом с виски. Дин подавил желание вцепиться зубами ему в горло и вырвать ярёмную вену. Бессмысленная ярость вызывала не уважение, а отвращение, и совершенно Дину не шла. Сделав над собой усилие, он пожал плечами.  
  
— Ещё не решил.  
  
— Мне, конечно, всё равно. Но разве не разумнее было бы его убить?  
  
Сохранять внешнее спокойствие становилось всё труднее. Кроули напоминал назойливую муху, которую хотелось прихлопнуть. Сам того не подозревая или, наоборот, отлично зная, что делает, тот с остервенением ковырялся в едва поджившей ране.  
  
Дин почувствовал на языке привкус крови: так старался взять себя в руки, что прикусил щёку.  
  
Чуть подавшись вперёд, словно намереваясь сказать Кроули что-то интимное, Дин растянул губы в улыбке и едва не промурлыкал:  
  
— Подумываю о том, чтобы освежевать его заживо. Но знаешь, говорят — перед этим стоит потренироваться.  
  
Кроули поспешно отстранился.  
  
— Не надо передо мной хвост распускать, я совсем не впечатлён. Делай, как знаешь. Я тебе в няньки не нанимался.  
  
Дин одним глотком осушил стакан и со стуком поставил его на стойку. Прихватив свою куртку со спинки стула, окинул бар оценивающим взглядом и, не обнаружив ничего стоящего, вышел, не сказав Кроули ни слова. За его спиной бывший король Ада скорчил такое лицо, словно съел целый лимон, да ещё и вместе с кожурой.  
  
Дину не было никакого дела до его чувств. Со своими бы разобраться.  
  
Почти всё лето он пытался держаться от Сэма подальше. Надирался в хлам, убивал всех, кто под руку подвернётся, спал со шлюхами, дешевыми и не очень. Отрывался. И тут Сэм явился к нему сам. Со шприцем в руке и глупыми речами о спасении.  
  
Для вида Дин его даже послушал... Пока думал, как развязать верёвки. Когда удалось освободиться, решил, что разговор по душам всё же не помешает, и, захватив топор, отправился выяснять отношения. Надо было тогда на этом и закончить.  
  
Но, естественно, Дин не смог. Даже будучи демоном, он злился на Сэма, может быть, ненавидел, но убить не мог. Кровь жгло: моё, моё! Поэтому, вздёрнув брата за шиворот и как следует приложив о стену, Дин засунул его в багажник своей машины. Решил, что разберётся потом.  
  
И вот уже почти полгода разбирался.  
  
Для этой цели пришлось купить дом. Можно было и снять, конечно, но как объяснить хозяину заложенное кирпичом окно? Убить? С телом столько возни. Имелся ещё вариант — купить. Наличие соседей Дина тоже не устраивало: с ними всё время пришлось бы быть начеку, улыбаться и поддерживать бессмысленные вежливые разговоры. Это утомляло. Перебрав различные варианты, Дин стал обладателем фермы.  
  
Конечно, он не занимался разведением лошадей и овец. Не готовил ужин по вечерам. Ферма и отсутствующее хозяйство были лишь иллюзией, обманом. Тюрьмой для Сэма.  
  
Нужно было заканчивать, но Дин не находил в себе сил это сделать.  
  
Злился, разносил всё вокруг себя, пару раз сломал Сэму руку. Но вырвать сердце или выжечь глаза… Даже банально задушить не мог.  
Это же Сэм, твою мать.  
  
Дин таскал ему книги, фильмы, вывозил на прогулку. «Ты можешь поднять шум, Сэм, или даже сбежать. Я не стану тебя останавливать. Но вон та милая девочка умрёт. И её приятель. Как думаешь, сколько мёртвых детей понадобится, чтобы ты ко мне вернулся?»  
  
Сэм никогда даже не пробовал. Он не хотел проверять, лгал Дин или говорил правду.  
  
Этот круг никак нельзя было разорвать. Дин пытался.  
  
Однажды он вытащил Сэма в город, снял номер в мотеле, приковал брата наручниками к спинке кровати и поджёг занавески на окнах. «Дин! Не делай этого. Ты же себя никогда не простишь. Дин, пожалуйста. Дин!»  
  
Дин продержался не больше семи минут. Когда приехали пожарные, Сэм наглотался дыма и уже не кричал, лежал на кровати, а языки пламени пожирали всё вокруг него, подбираясь всё ближе и ближе. Дин бросился голыми руками разбирать горящие доски, стоило пламени лизнуть покрывало.  
  
Сэм получил ожог лёгких и неделю провёл в больнице. Дин ножом вскрыл волдыри на своих обгоревших ладонях и смотрел, как кожа срастается вновь. Было совсем не больно. Зато те мгновения, когда ему казалось — Сэм горит, едва его не прикончили.  
  
Больше он не собирался повторять.  
  
— Дин? — Сэм оторвался от книги, которую читал, и заправил за ухо непослушную прядь волос. За полгода он совсем перестал бояться.  
  
— Я принёс тебе мясной пирог и кучу противной полезной травы. Всё как ты любишь.  
  
Сэм ему улыбнулся:  
  
— Спасибо, Дин.  
  
Этот круг нельзя было разорвать.  
  
Дин никогда на самом деле и не собирался.


End file.
